


Just Which Anime Is This Anyway?

by Pastaaddict



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Rosario + Vampire, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: America and Canada get ....close, And Kyoya doesn't like it, Both are frightened, Ciel is terrified, Eren wants beer, Finland is cute, France learns his place ..... the hard way, Gen, Ginei gets acquainted with the female nations and gets put on his ass by the least expected one, Hikaru eats something strange, Italy gets romantic attention ..... and it's scary, Kaoru developes a new talent, Levi has a new use for Eren's key necklace, Look out for Mr Troll, Mey-rin is creepier, Mori scares Honey, North Italy uses a grenade properly while Romano's on fire, Norway doesn't strangle Denmark this time, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rin is rude, Russia shocks people, Sebastian is creepy, Tamaki does something inappropiate, Tsukune is given some advice, Tuskune faces Hungary's frying pan, Weird stuff starts happening, Yukio is useless, everyone is confused, under the same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: It's chaos at the World Meeting as usual but then some nations begin to act a little …… ooc!





	1. What. Just. Happened?

 

**_**What. Just. Happened?** _ **

  


Germany was yelling, England and France were fighting, Japan was refraining from speaking, Switzerland was threatening everybody with his peace prize, Russia was scaring everyone without even trying, Belarus was just plain scaring everyone, Spain was messing with Romano's curl and getting punched by the grumpy Italian and Italy was sat under the table, eating pasta without being seen because Germany would be yelling even more if he was. China was commenting on the immaturity of Western Nations while watching the fight cloud that obscured England and France as they proceeded to pound each other. America laughed at them as he ate a hamburger while Russia sat down in a chair. Right on top of Canada.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Germany shouted at the top of his voice, deafening those closest to him. "I'm calling a break! Hopefully everyone will calm down and we can get some work done, although I won't hold my breath!" He walked into the fight cloud and separated England and France as China and Japan went to get some tea while Russia got off Canada to get some vodka and Canada got out of the seat before Russia could sit on him again. He stumbled and almost fell when he was caught in his brother's arms.

"Whoa!" America exclaimed as he helped Canada find his footing again. "Careful there, bro!" Canada looked up shyly at his brother's face.

"No one's never noticed me enough to catch me before," he said, his voice strangely sensually shy. America hugged his brother in a way that was somehow more than …. brotherly!

"I'm sorry, Mattie," he replied, huskily. "I shouldn't ignore you. I'm sorry!" Canada put his hand on America's chest and dragged it down to his stomach.

"That's all right, Al," he said, the sensuality in his voice increasing. "I know you don't mean it." America leant toward Canada, almost close enough to kiss.

"I'll make sure you never feel ignored again," he promised while Canada blushed. China spat out the sip of tea he had taken and Japan produced a camera and began snapping away, making a mental note to email the pictures to Hungary.

"Ah, brotherly L'amour," France exclaimed, producing a rose and struck a princely stance. "Almost match for my kingly beauty."

"Whatever, Wine Bastard," Romano grumbled. France gave out a wail.

"MAMAAAAAAAAA!" he cried. "Romano is saying that bad word again!" Spain looked perplexed at his Bad Touch friend.

"Who's Mama?" he asked. England took out his reading glasses, put them on his nose and stared at his files.

"Going by position in the family, I believe he means me!" he replied in a cool, calm voice. Finland suddenly leapt on Sweden's shoulders.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat some cake," he said in a very cute voice as the silent Sweden looked round at him.

"R'member t' brush yer te'th, T'no," he warned.

"Okay, Sve-chan!" Everybody watched all this with perplexed looks.

"What's going on?" Germany demanded. Latvia just sat back in his seat and surveyed it all with a disdainful look.

"Just the usual foolishness," he commented with a somewhat superior sounding voice. "Russia, I require some refreshment!" Estonia, who had been eating a snack, inhaled some of it into his lungs at Latvia's order and began choking while Lithuania thumped him on the back to try and dislodge it. Russia suddenly bowed to Latvia.

"Yes, My Lord," he said. Lithuania passed out in shock and went down like a tree as Estonia coughed up what was choking him. When Russia brought back tea and cake and began serving it to Latvia with a bow, claiming to be 'one hell of a butler', Estonia's eyes rolled back in his head and he joined Lithuania on the floor. Belarus had somehow found some glasses that practically obscured her eyes and gazed at Russia with the adoration of a fan-girl.

"Oh, Mister Russia," she said in an excited voice. "I want to become one, I do!"

Everyone was staring at Russia, acting the servant to Latvia, and Belarus, acting like a fan at a boy band concert when the sound of someone getting a beating reached their ears and they turned to see Denmark, tied to a pillar standing from the floor to the ceiling, having the living daylights kicked, punched and beaten out of him by Norway and already, his tooth was on the floor. Denmark's head fell to the floor where Norway put his foot on it.

"You don't need a good talking to," he said without expression. "You need to be taught a lesson! And right now, you're in perfect kicking position!" Germany grabbed Norway before he could start again.

"Everybody's going mad!" he exclaimed.

"Ve~ It's the work of a fan-fiction demon," Italy declared as he loaded a handgun and produced a grenade, loaded with holy water. "Don't worry! I can exorcise it!" Beside him, Romano produced a large sword, drew it and erupted into blue flames, making everybody jump away from him, as his teeth became sharp, his ears pointed and he grew horns and a long black tail.

"This is for you, old man!" he proclaimed, everybody assuming that he was talking about his Grandpa Rome. Italy pulled the pin out of the grenade with his teeth and threw the grenade, amazing Germany when he actually did it right and holy water rained down on everyone while the demonic Romano lashed out, spreading blue flames everywhere as Italy fired his gun at random spots. When the flames cleared, America and Canada stopped cuddling and looked extremely embarrassed, England pulled off his glasses and stared at France in fury at being called 'Mama'. And France! Well, there was very little difference while Finland wondered why he had jumped on Sweden's shoulders like that, although Sweden did not seem to mind.

Russia began kolkolkolkol-ing while Latvia began trembling, the other two Baltics states were still passed out on the floor and Belarus was wondering why she had been acting like a fan-girl on steroids but then it was Big Brother Russia so she did not wonder for long. Norway had stopped trying to kick the crap out of Denmark, wondering why the hell he had been doing that in the first place and Romano no longer looked like a demon wrapped in blue flames and Italy looked round at everyone who was staring at him and his fratello in amazement.

"Just what was all that!" Germany demanded. "What made everyone act so weird? Italy, what did you mean when you said it was a fan-fiction demon and you could exorcise it?"

"Ve~ I've no idea, Germany," Italy replied. "For a moment, I thought I was an exorcist!"

"And why was I beating up Denmark?" Norway pondered. "I usually just try to strangle him."

"And why was I serving Latvia tea and cake and calling him My Lord?" Russia asked with his creepy smile, although everyone could see the dark aura growing around him.

"And what happened to Romano?" Spain said. "He looked like some kind of demon and where did that sword go to?"

"Who cares, Tomato Bastard!" Romano replied, covering up the fact that the whole thing had scared him half to death. "I'm back to normal so who gives a _bleep_ ! _"_ England began chanting a small detection spell under his breath and stood for a moment, sensing the air and trying to make sense of what it was telling him.

"Whatever it was came from beyond our world," he replied. "I can't tell what it was but it was strong enough to affect how we acted."

"Sacred Bleu!" France exclaimed. "I don't like the sound of that!" Italy began trembling.

"Ve~ I'm scared, Germany!" he whimpered. "What if it happens again?"

"I hope not," Denmark replied, having been untied by an apologetic Norway. He ran his finger in his mouth to where his tooth had been knocked out. "When I find out who it is, I'm going to rip them limb from limb." His finger touched the raw nerve. "Owwwh!" There was a flash of lightning, a lot of smoke and, when it cleared, a big naked ass giant stood in Denmark's place and everybody ran for their lives.

Apparently, bored fan-fiction writers with time on their hands are the devil! XP

 

 

 


	2. Meanwhile In The Other Animes ......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction ….. or so Issac Newton said.

 

** _**Meanwhile In The Other Animes...** _ **

  
  


Evil fan-fiction writer was bored again. Then she was given an idea! So while the Hetalia crew were having their identity crisis …..

* * *

_ At Ouran Academy ….. _

The Host Club was open and business was brisk which made Kyoya Ootori, the 'Shadow King' of the club very happy. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin who cooing and sighing over each other, making their clients almost pass out in ecstasy at the yaoi-ness or moe-ness ( _or both. I've never worked that out_ ), Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka had girls squeeing over his boy lolita charm while his cousin, Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka, watched over him with his silent, but strong demeanour. Haruhi was just being herself while her customers, thinking that she is a he, lapped it up and, of course, Tamaki 'The King' Shou was wooing his clients with his Princely routine.

Haruhi was between clients and went to get a glass of water when she spotted Hikaru eating something she had never seen him eat before.

"Hikaru," she said. "Are you eating a  _ hamburger _ ?" Hikaru took another bite and chewed.

"Well, yeah," he proclaimed in an American accent for some reason. "Just the food for THE HERO!" Everybody turned as he shouted the last part.

"Oh maple!" Kaoru seemed to shrink down in his seat, hugging Usa-chan, Honey's plush rabbit. Haruhi could had sworn that he was turning invisible before her eyes. Usa-chan somehow looked up at Kaoru and said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kaoru," Kaoru replied with a long suffering sigh.

Over the other side of the room, Honey seemed to be quivering next to Mori who was scaring everybody away with a stern glare, although one or two of the clients came back and squeed when Mori referred to Honey as ' _M' w'fe_ '. Haruhi looked around for the most semi-normal person in the room, only to find said person, namely Kyoya, getting in Tamaki's face who seemed to have done something inappropriate.

"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself, Half-Frog?" he thundered, sounding strangely British. "My arse is not your new French territory." (Several girl fainted, either from the bad language or the yaoi-ness, take your pick). Tamaki produce a rose from who knows where and leered at Kyoya.

"How I wish otherwise, mon petit lapin," It sounded like Tamaki's French side was coming out. "Then, perhaps you would not be the Black Sheep of Japan."

"Why, you git!" Kyoya screamed and began strangling Tamaki who gave as good as he got and they disappeared in a fight cloud.

"What's going on?" Haruhi cried. "EVERYBODY, STOP IT NOW!"

"They'll stop in a moment," said a creepy voice at her side. She turned and jumped at the sight of a shrouded figure in a dark cloak with a white glove puppet, shaped like a cat on his hand.

"Nekozawa!" she exclaimed. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Oh yes!" he smiled, waving his glove puppet hand. "Beelzenef says someone from the outer realm is having a little fun with your friends but they'll get bored in five, four, three, two, one!" Hikaru looked at the hamburger in his hand like it was a alien species, Kaoru lost his invisibility wondering why he was hugging Usa-chan, Mori for the life of him could not understand why he had been calling Honey his wife while Honey wondered why he had been afraid of Mori. Tamaki and Kyoya stopped fighting and went red for different reasons. Kyoya was mortified that he had lost control and almost blown his 'cool' persona while Tamaki wondered why he had grabbed Kyoya's butt.

"I'll leave you to explain," Nekozawa slunk away through a dark door that had not been there a moment ago.

"Gee, thanks!" she replied, sarcastically as Honey asked Kaoru why he had Usa-chan?

* * *

_ At Phantomhive Manor …… _

It was time for dinner and Earl Ciel Phantomhive was seated, ready to be served. 'One hell of a butler', Sebastian Michaelis, had to rescue the dinner that, once again, had been blown up by Baldroy, crockery had been dropped by Mey-Rin and Finney, in a mishap with Pluto, had managed to destroy Dining Room when the demon hound ran amuck. As usual, Sebastian had everything restored to his high standards and a banquet was prepare as the Phantomhive staff stood by to wait on the thirteen year old noble. Every thing was prefect.

Well, almost perfect.

"The lamb was a little overdone," Ciel commented. "And there was too much mint sauce!" The air suddenly went cold and a dark aura fell as 'kolkolkol' could be heard from Sebastian's direction and the dark aura was coming off him. Baldroy and Finney shied away from the demon butler who had become a creepy, intimidating presence and Pluto cowered under the table, whimpering.

"What was that, Little Ciel, hmm?" he replied, putting his hand on top of Ciel's head, rubbing his head and pressing down. Ciel suddenly looked down right terrified.

"I'm sorry, Mr Sebastian, sir," he whimpered. "The food was very good, really. I didn't mean to insult your cooking. Really, I didn't!"

"What's happened to the Master?" a terrified Finney asked Baldroy.

"What's happened to Sebastian?" Baldroy asked. Mey-Rin did not say anything. Instead she picked up a steak knife and, playing with it, began to stalk Sebastian who suddenly looked very nervous.

"We should become one, Sebastian," she said in a stalker-like tone that did not bode well if he did not agree. "Marry me, marry me, marry me.....!"

"What the hell!" Baldroy exclaimed as Sebastian backed away from a manic-looking Mey-Rin, much to the relief of Ciel as Sebastian moved away from him. Then Sebastian turned and ran.

"Go away, go away, go away.....!" he cried as he was pursued around the dining hall by the psycho maid. Then the doors flew open and William T Spears, Grell Sutcliffe and Ronald Knox walked in, Will carrying his tree lobber scythe, Grell carrying his chainsaw and Ronald pushing his lawn mower.

"The other world disturbance is strongest here," Will stated, straightening his glasses with his scythe. Grell looked around and immediately saw Sebastian trying to escape the mad-eyed Mey-Rin.

"Cool!" Ronald exclaimed.

"My poor Bassy!" the red-haired grim reaper cried and started his chainsaw. "I'll save you, my demon of delight!" But he was stopped by Will.

"I don't think so," the serious reaper said, smiling for once, at the spectacle before him. "I want to enjoy this for as long as it lasts."

"Me too!" Ronald agreed.

Unnoticed in the corner, Tanaka sat on his chair in the corner, sipped his tea and said, "Ho, ho, ho!"

* * *

When the madness had finally died down (and poor Mey-Rin had hidden in embarrassment), explanations were given by the uninvited guests and they finally left the Manor, Ciel had one last thing to say to Sebastian.

"Forget this happened, Sebastian. That's an order!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

* * *

_ At the Survey Corps Barracks …… _

There had been no titan attacks for weeks so the days had been filled with Zoë Hange running experiments on Eren Yeager's titan abilities. It was not going so well!

"We need results, Shitty Glasses," Captain Levi was losing patience with the lack of progress. "The Commander thinks this kid is Humanity's Last Hope and we need to prove it so he needs to discover his hardening abilities. Without them, we can't retake Wall Maria!"

"Okay, Short Stuff, I know," Hange replied. "But the more we try, the more exhausted Eren becomes with the constant transformations."

"Let's try it with beer," came Eren's voice from behind them.

"Don't be silly, Eren," Hange replied. "You're under-aged …..." Suddenly Levi and Hange's arms were grabbed and they were dragged by Eren who's hair was in spikes that went off in all directions.

"Yes, some beer for the King of Wall Rose," Eren insisted. "And they're on Levi, Captain of the Awesome Trio." Levi grabbed the key hanging around Eren's neck and choked him with the string.

"Don't be an moron," he said, emotionlessly. "I'm not buying beer, especially not for an idiot like you." Hange looked back and forth between the two. Levi seemed to have a stray curl sticking out at the left of his head and she could not be sure but it seemed to be floating on its own.

"Why are you two acting weird?" she asked. "And what's with your hair, Shorty? You too, Eren?" Could this behaviour be another aspect of Eren's titan-ism and was he somehow infecting Levi?

"What do you mean?" Eren said. "My hair's awesome!" The dark-haired Captain Levi gave Hange a dead stare.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair," Levi stated and Hange was put in mind of a sorcerer about to curse her and began to get a little scared.

"Sirs!" All three turned to see Jean 'Horse Face' Kirstein running toward them. It looked very urgent.

"Titans have been spotted within the wall, sir," he gasped. Eren was ecstatic.

"Alright, a fight," he cried and scared the crap out of everyone by suddenly producing a massive axe from God knew where. Everyone, except Levi who produced his own brand of terror when a huge figure appeared out of nowhere behind him. At first, Hange and Jean thought it was a titan but this was covered in hair with tusks jutting out of its jaw, lacking any resemblance to humans, other than being a biped.

"Let's go, Mr Troll!" Levi shouted and he, the creature and Eren ran off in the direction of battle, leaving a stunned Hange and Jean in their wake.

* * *

The titan sighting was a false alarm and Eren and Levi went back to normal but that did not stop Hange from bringing both in for tests to see if Eren could infect others with moments of strange behaviour (AKA acting bonkers) and to see if Levi could summon more creatures like 'Mr Troll'.

Of course, all these tests failed.

* * *

_ At Blue Cross Academy... _

Mephisto Pheles sipped his tea and savoured its taste, wondering what else might occur to challenge the Okumura Brothers. Rin was a total hot-head while Yukio was the calm and collected one. It amused him how the two could be so different. His head came up as he sense something, something that was not coming from either Assiah or Gehenna but it was strong. And it seemed to be aimed at Rin and Yukio and he smiled.

This could be fun!

"Shall we go watch the students for a little while?" he asked the other occupant in the room, a man in a ragged coat with hair of varying shades of green that came to a point on top of his head. Amaimon moved the lollipop around in his mouth.

"Can I play with Rin if I do?" he asked. Mephisto just smiled.

"I think someone else is about to do that," he smirked. Amaimon shrugged.

"I've nothing better to do," he replied and turned into a green hamster. Mephisto picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" He chanted and they both disappeared.

* * *

Rin was lost in another daydream about being the ultimate exorcist while Yukio addressed the other students. They were on another field trip in the woods which made the other students nervous when they considered how the last one went.

"Is the protection barrier secure?" Yukio asked as he and the other boys finished putting the tent up. Shura Kirigakure took a chug out of her beer can and jumped up, her bikini top coming dangerously close to slipping off.

"As secure as it's going to be," she replied. "We made it stronger after last time. Don't want that happening again."

"Whatever, Boob Bitch," Rin said, playing some game on his cell phone. Everybody turned and stared at him, not believing the disrespectful term he had just used for an instructor.

"Okumura!" Ryuji Suguro exclaimed. Rin looked up, revealing a funny curl on the right side of his head.

"What, Rooster Bastard?" he replied, staring at the top of Suguro's head that was dyed blonde, resembling the comb on a rooster's head, only in gold instead of red. Shiemi Moriyama, Izumo Kamiki, Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima could not believe what Rin had just said.

"Why you little …..!" Suguro grabbed hold of the strange curl and Rin went berserk.

"Don't touch my hair, Jerk!" he screamed and head-butted Suguro in the stomach. Shura grabbed Rin.

"Have you lost it?" she demanded. Then they turned when a disturbing sound echoed in the forest. Shura let go of Rin and put her hands up to the tattoo on her chest.

"Devour the seven princesses," she chanted. "Slay the serpent!" Her sword began to appear from her chest and she pulled it free. She turned to Yukio.

"Ready, Four-eyed Chicken?" she asked, using the nickname she had for him and realised that Yukio had a funny curl like Rin's on the left side.

"Ve~?" he replied, questioningly. Then there was a crash and a giant moth burst through the trees.

"It's a giant chuchi!" Kamiki said.

"Didn't we kill this thing last time?" Shima asked, shuddering. He hated bugs.

"Either we didn't or another took it's place," Konekomaru replied.

"Yukio, throw a grenade," Shura ordered as she stood ready with her sword to fight. "Throw one now." Yukio searched his pocket and pulled out a holy water grenade. He pulled the pin and threw...

…..the pin! And was still holding the grenade. Shura screamed, grabbed the grenade from Yukio and threw it. The grenade exploded and showered the area with holy water, the chuchi shrieked and so did Yukio.

"Save me," he screamed, running for his tent, waving a white flag. "Save me!" Everyone stared at him as he dove inside and the tent started shivering.

"Rin!" she called, turning to where he had been, only to find he was not there any more. She managed to turn just in time to see Rin leap into the tent after his brother, screaming, "Wait for me, idiota!"

"Damn it!" Suguro cursed and he began chanting. The chuchi began shrieking and the tent containing the Okumura Brothers began shaking harder and crying was coming from it. Shura cut her finger and spread the blood on her blade and perform the chant to change it.

"FANG ATTACK!" she yelled and slashed her blade. Two slashes appeared in the air and raced toward the chuchi. It hit and the chuchi disappeared with a scream. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief that the danger was over. The tent stopped shaking and two bemused Okumura Brothers staggered out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Shura demanded. Yukio just shook his head.

"I don't know!" he admitted. "For a while there, it was like I was someone else." Rin rubbed his head.

"Me too," he agreed, just before he was grabbed by Suguro.

"If you ever call me Rooster Bastard again..." he threatened. Rin held up his hands in a calm down motion. Konekomaru and Shima tried to pull him off.

"I don't know why I said that," Rin admitted. "Or why I called Miss Kirigakure ….." A glare from Shura warned him not to finish that sentence.

"Oh I can tell you what happened there," Mephisto's voice said from behind them and they turned toward him. He stood in his usual clown-like garb with a green hamster on his shoulder.

"A strange power invaded our world," he replied, with a grin. "It didn't come from Assiah or Gehenna. So amusing! It was harmless. Mischievous but harmless!"

"It wasn't that harmless," Shura replied. "It incapacitated one of our best operatives and one of our strongest ex-wires!" Mephisto waved off that concern.

"Oh, you could handle a simple chuchi," he replied. "Besides, I don't think this power would do anything to actually hurt any of you. In fact, I think it likes you, it just wanted to mess with you a little. Call it a prank!"

"Let's get back to the academy before it decides to prank us again," Yukio said. "Everybody, pack up!" Everyone groaned. They had not long since set up camp and now they had to dismantle it. Mephisto clapped his hands.

"Chop, chop!" he smirked. "Don't worry, you'll have it done in no time!"

"Whatever, Clown Bastard," Rin muttered.

* * *

Behind the fourth wall, the now not-so-bored fan-fiction writer sat back and smiled thinking,

"Who can I screw with now?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Italy's virginity's at risk.


	3. Mistaken Identity + A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Innocent Italy!

 

** _**Mistaken Identity + A Vampire!** _ **

  
  


Bored fan-fiction writer was plotting mischief again and another anime was about to be the next victim.

* * *

_ _ Yokai Academy … _ _

  
  


"Tsukune!"

"Moka!"

"Oh, Tsukune!"

"Oh Moka!"

Sitting by the lake, Tsukune never would have thought he would be at a school for monsters, never mind having feelings for a vampire yet here he was, gazing into Moka Akashiya's green eyes in a sweet face framed with pinkish hair. Ignoring her penchant for biting him and sucking his blood almost everyday, Moka was the sweetest girl and the first person Tsukune had met when he first came to the academy so she held a special place in his heart.

It was a little bit of a surprise for Moka to find that she had affection for a human when her experiences with humans were not that wonderful but Tsukune Aono was different. He was so cute with his black hair and gorgeous brown eyes and his blood was just as sweet too.

As they moved closer, they focused on each other's lips and their lips touched. Tsukune opened his eyes to see a girl with long, brown hair and green eyes he did not know and there was no sign of his sweet vampire. The girl's eyes widen and she gasped.

"Italy!"

* * *

Kumuru Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Mizore Shirayuki were looking everywhere for Tsukune and their rival, Moka. Of course, the succubus, the witch and the snow woman were all rivals to each other as all were after Tsukune's affections.

Kumuru was on the roof where she knew Tsukune went quite a bit. The light-blued haired, purple eyed succubus was not going to let the vampire get an advantage over her, Tsukune would be hers. Finding the roof devoid of anyone's presence, never mind Tsukune's, she turned to leave the roof.

And turned into a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and big boobs.

* * *

Mizore's purple mop of hair appeared through the vent in Tsukune's room and she scanned the area with her blue eyes and moved a lollipop in her mouth but could see no sight of him. She dropped into the room and a girl with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes hit the floor instead.

* * *

Yukari was not worried about Moka being with Tsukune, in fact she wished she was with them but she did worry that Tsukune did not take her affection seriously with her being much younger than everyone else. The black-haired, purple eyed witch just wanted to spend time with Tsukune so she could prove that she loved him just as much as the others, if not more, with the exception of Moka.

She left the corridor and a girl with green eyes and chin length blonde hair with a blue ribbon tied in a bow on the right side of her head, took her place.

* * *

_ _ World Meeting. Rome ….. _ _

Britain and France were fighting, America had several McDonald's bags on the table in front of him, Canada was trying to get Russia, who did not realised he had sat on the Canadian nation again, off him while Belarus was not so subtly stalking Russia with Ukraine trying to distract her. Japan was being characteristically quiet with Switzerland, with Liechtenstein sat beside him, telling him to have an opinion or get beaten with his peace prize while Germany screamed at everybody to shut up. Prussia (don't ask why he was there since he's no longer a country and finds these meetings unawesomely boring) was bugging Austria and getting threatened with Hungary's frying pan while Spain was getting punched in the stomach by Romano for messing with his curl and Italy was stuffing his face with pasta.

This was actually reassuring after the last World Meeting when everyone began acting strange. America and Canada were still awkward around each other, France sometimes called Britain 'Mama', just to rile him up and Sweden and Finland... just got over it. Latvia went into hiding for a month from Russia and Russia went into hiding for a month from Belarus. Norway had not tried to strangle Denmark for a while, feeling guilty for kicking the living daylights out of him while the Dane stayed away from anything he could be tied to and the Italy Brothers had gone to get an exorcism performed on themselves.

Germany called a break in exasperation and Japan left to make a call to his boss while everybody else took a rest from the havoc. It might have been chaos but it was the usual chaos, perfectly normal for this lot.

Perfectly normal until there was flashes of light around Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus and Liechtenstein and, when the light faded, they had been replaced four strange girls. Sat beside Austria was a girl with pinkish hair and green eyes while wearing some kind of ornate cross on a collar. Beside Russia, Ukraine had been replaced with a blue haired girl with purple eyes and a large chest and, in Belarus's place, was a girl with purple hair and blue eyes with a lollipop in her mouth. And Switzerland turned to look at the black-haired girl with purple eyes who had replaced his little sister. All four girls looked round, confused.

"Hey," the blue-haired girl exclaimed, looking round at all the unfamiliar faces. "Where are we? How did we get here and what am I wearing?" She looked down at the white blouse and blue dungarees she was dressed in. The other girls seemed to be surprised at their attire as well. The pink haired girl was in Hungary's green dress, the girl with the purple hair was wearing Belarus's dark blue maid's dress and the black-haired girl was garbed in Liechtenstein's sweet burgundy gown and they all looked thoroughly confused. The remaining nations gazed at the strange girls in their midst, except Italy who had not yet finished his pasta. England, as the resident gentleman, stood up and addressed the girls.

"Excuse me, young ladies!" he said, politely as they turned toward him. "May I ask who you are and where you came from?" The pink haired girl raised her hand.

"We're from Yokai Academy," she replied. "I'm Moka Akashiya!"

"Kumuru Kurono!" the blue-haired girl said next.

"Mizore Shirayuki!" the purple-haired girl replied, tonelessly. The black-haired girl sat up and waved her hand in the air.

"I'm Yukari Sendo!" she chirped. "Who are you guys?"

"We are the human representations of the countries of the world," England replied. "I'm England but you can call me Britain or UK." America came to stand by England's shoulder.

"And I'm the good old USA," he announced. "And I'm the Hero!" England rolled his eyes while France, who was sat beside Moka, took her hand and kissed it.

"I am France, the Country of Love," he purred, seductively which made Kumuru snort.

"You sound like Gin!" she said. "Are you a pervert too?" England snorted out a laugh.

"This one's a good judge of character," he commented as France went to sit in a corner with a dark cloud over him. Then Kumuru and Mizore felt a dark, cold aura from the big man with the scarf sat between them.

"Privet, little ones," he greeted. "I'm Russia!" He turned to Kumuru. "Where did my older sister, Ukraine go to?" Then he turned to look at Mizore. "Oh! Belarus has gone too!" The dark aura lifted. "Would you like to become one with me?" Now all the girls were nervous. Except Mizore who looked at Russia with a bored indifferent expression that rivalled Norway.

"That would be totally unawesome!" came the declaration from the back and the girls looked toward the voice at Prussia who was sat on one of the tables, drinking a beer. Moka stared at the white-haired, red eyed albino and could not help but wonder.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked. Prussia choked on his beer.

"Vampire!" he gasped. "I'm the Awesome Nation of Prussia..."

"Ex-nation!" Austria mocked but Prussia ignored him.

"... I'm not a vampire but Romania might be!" He pointed at a man with strawberry blonde hair, red eyes and fangs.

"For the last time, Prussia!" Romania huffed. "I'm not a vampire, I just resemble one as, it seems, do you!"

"This is all very well and good," Austria said. "But can we remember that my wife …."

"Ex-wife!" Prussia giggled and Austria gave him a witheringly look.

"... Hungary is missing," he continued. "Not to mention Ukraine, Belarus and Liechtenstein! I'm sure Russia and Switzerland are worried as well."

"And I want answers now!" Switzerland demanded, pulling out a rifle, making the girls jump.

"How do you get that passed security?" Germany demanded. "Put it away! These frauleins are clearly as confused as we are." Switzerland reluctantly put the rifle back where it came from (wherever that was!). Italy finally finished his pasta and noticed what was going on around him and spotted the girls.

"Ve~ Pretty bellas," he commented and Moka looked round at him.

"Tsukune?" she said then, happy to see another familiar face. "TSUKUNE!" Italy found himself enclosed in a hug from a girl he did not know.

"Ve~?" he said, confused.

"No, you don't!" Kumuru shouted. "TSUKUNE'S MINE!" Kumuru jumped on the pair of them, followed by Mizore yelling that she would marry Tsukune and have babies with him and Yukari saying that Tsukune would be hers and Moka's. Italy collapsed under a harem of girls and Prussia clapped with mischievous glee.

"Awesome!" he crowed. "Italy's finally getting some action!" France sulked.

"Why doesn't any of them like me too?" he pouted. England smirked.

"As Kumuru pointed out, you're a pervert!" he sneered. "A bigger question is, who is this Tsukune and why do they think it's Italy?" The only thing that could be seen of the nation in question was his hand, rising above the pile of affectionate girls, waving a white flag with the plaintive cry of 'Help me, Germany! Ow! Someone's biting me!'

"Moka, are you sucking Tsukune's blood again?" Italy gave an 'eep!'

"What!" Germany reached into the pile of squirming bodies and pulled Italy, bodily from under the pile of raging female hormones. He was gasping for breath as he had just spend the last few moments being smothered by a big pair of boobs. As the girls realised that 'Tsukune' was gone, they got to their feet and tried to beat each other to get to Italy who hid behind Germany, waving his flag and holding his neck.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Moka said with a blush. "But your blood is so tasty!" Italy gave a squeal and cowered behind Germany while everyone stared at Moka.

"Are  _ you _ a vampire?" Prussia and Romania asked simultaneously. Moka blushed, cutely.

"Tsukune doesn't mind me drinking his blood," she said. Italy climbed on to Germany's back, weeping in fear.

"Who is this Tsukune?" America asked. Kumuru pointed at Italy.

"That's Tsukune," she replied. "And he's mine, Moka!" Romano came forward and pulled Italy down to the floor.

"No he isn't!" Romano replied. "He's North Italy, my little brother! What have you been telling these girls, idiota?" And he slapped Italy across the back of the head. Then he howled in pain as a wash-tub dropped on his head from nowhere. Yukari was holding a wand in the air that was topped with a heart that had a star in the centre.

"Don't you dare hit my Tsukune!" she said, angrily. England gasped.

"You're a witch!" he exclaimed and produced his own wand. "I dabble in magic myself!"

"And messes it up!" France quipped.

"Shut it, Frog!"

"And this isn't Tsukune, whoever that is," Germany said. "This is North Italy or Italy Veneziano! He's a country!"

"We know Tsukune when we see him," Kumuru replied, tersely. "I don't know why you're trying to trick us but he's my chosen mate and I won't let you take him from me!" Germany facepalmed.

"Scheiße!" he muttered.

"He's not your chosen mate," Mizore contradicted. "He's my future husband and the future father of my babies." Italy went bright red while France hon, hon, hon-ed!

"I hope you remembered what I taught you, Italy!" he chuckled. Kumuru suddenly grew reptilian wings, long claws and a tail as she faced off against Mizore.

"For the last time," she shrieked as everyone jumped back. "HE'S MINE!" And she ran at Mizore. Mizore's hands became covered in icy shards that she shot at Kumuru while Kumuru avoided the shards and everyone hit the floor to avoid them too. Italy found Moka wrapped around him, protecting him from the icy pieces.

"I'll protect you, Tsukune!" she promised. Italy just kept his hands around his neck to prevent her biting him again and they were joined by Yukari who wrapped her arms around Italy's waist.

"I'll protect you too!" she said, waving her wand and wash-tubs began raining from the sky, making everyone dive under the tables, except for Kumuru and Mizore who were too busy fighting to avoid the raining metal and were hit on the head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Germany bellowed. He pointed at Kumuru and Mizore.

"You're a vampire!" he said and pointed at Yukari. "She's a witch! What are they?" Kumuru and Mizore staggered back to their feet.

"I'm a succubus!" Kumuru replied.

"Snow woman!" Mizore said. Germany could not wrap his head round it all so he did not bother.

"Now!" he said. "Why do you think that Italy is this Tsukune person?"

"Ve~" Italy piped up. "I'm really not, bellas!" Moka hugged Italy tightly.

"Have you lost your memory, Tsukune?" she asked. "I'll help you get it back!" Kumuru grabbed Italy and pulled him out of her arms.

"No, I will!" she declared, pulling Italy into her embrace. His arms began pin-wheeling as his face had landed between her boobs. Suddenly, it got very cold as ice surrounded Kumuru and Mizore grabbed Italy and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Don't worry, Tsukune" she said in a creepily soft voice, threading her fingers through his hair. "You'll soon remember me and we'll be married and have lots of snow babies." Her fingers caught his curl and he freaked out.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEE~," he screamed, pulling away and hiding behind Germany again. "I'm not Tsukune! I'M NOT TSUKUNE!" Kumuru broke loose from the ice and all the girls began to converge on Italy again, knocking Germany to one side and Italy once again ending up under a pile of girls, screaming for his life, grabbing at the air. Instead he grabbed hold of the cross Moka was wearing and pulled it off. Moka stepped away in surprise.

Everything went red and bats flew into the room and covered Moka from head to foot, then they began to part, revealing a girl with red eyes and long, silvery white hair. She wore an expression like the one Hungary wore when she was about to hit Prussia with her frying pan.

"She looks like the Awesome Me!" Prussia exclaimed. The girl took one look at the other girls fighting over Tsukune (who else!) and pulled them off.

"Stop embarrassing yourself!" she ordered and looked down at Tsukune. "Again, Tsukune! You need to choose or this will keep happening." Italy scrambled to his feet.

"Ve~," he said. "I'm not Tsukune! I don't why all of you think I am! I'm Italy Veneziano, I'm over a thousand years old, I love pasta and siestas and I'm a virgin!"

"I'm not!" France had come to behind this new girl and purred into her ear. The girl's expression turned to irritation.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she growled and kicked France into the wall where he left an impression of himself. He collapsed to the floor with a groan while England applauded.

"I like this girl!" he said while Germany put himself in front of Italy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Moka Akashiya!" she replied. "The inner Moka, if you like! I came out when Tsukune removed the rosary!" Italy held up the cross.

"You mean this thing?" he asked. Moka smiled and nodded and then she approached Italy who moved back nervously until he could not go back up any more. Inner Moka sniffed at his skin and frowned. It still smelt like Tsukune but something was different and she decided to do a test.

Which means she bit Italy to taste his blood. She took a mouthful of his blood and he yelped as she released him and he ran to hide behind Germany again. Moka washed the blood around in her mouth as she savoured the flavours of it. It was as sweet and delicious as Tsukune's but something was different. It was old blood, like over a thousand years old, just the age 'Tsukune' said he was and looked at the small man, quivering behind the tall muscular German man, his black ….. wait! It was not black, it was auburn …. hair in disarray from the four girls jumping on him and since when did Tsukune had that big curl? And his amber eyes …  _ amber! _ …. were filled with tears of fright. Yet, somehow, he still looked like Tsukune. But he was not.

"That's not Tsukune," she told the others.

"But Moka ….."

"IT'S NOT TSUKUNE!" she said, adamantly. "He's telling the truth. We look at him and we see Tsukune but it's not him. Somehow, they're connected but they're not the same." Austria cautiously approached Moka.

"Do you know where Hungary is?" he asked. "She disappeared when you …. I mean the other you …. appeared."

"And my sister, Liechtenstein," Switzerland demanded.

"I am also missing Ukraine and Belarus," Russia replied and then thought for a moment. "Well, not so much Belarus." Moka looked toward Russia.

"Why are you sat on that man?" Moka asked as she spotted the blonde struggling under the weight of the Russian. Russia looked behind him and finally saw Canada.

"Prosti!" he said, getting off Canada who dove out of the chair. "You should have said something, unless you wish to become one, da?" Canada shook his head, wheezing.

"Thank you!" he said to Moka with heartfelt gratitude. "I'm Canada!" Moka nodded at him and then turned to the problem at hand.

"As for where your friends are, it sounds like we were swapped over," she mused. "I can only assume that they were transferred to Yokai Academy. If that's true, then I hope Tsukune finds them before anyone else realises what they are. Humans are forbidden at Yokai and should any be found there ….." Moka left that hanging in the air and the countries began to fear for the missing girl Nations. Even Russia worried about Belarus.

"What is Yokai Academy?" Germany asked.

"It's a school for monsters," Moka replied. "And many of them don't like humans."

"Strictly speaking, we're not ordinary humans," England pointed out.

"You're not like us either," Kumuru replied. "Do any of you have powers at all?"

"Well, Norway, Romania and I all have magic," England replied. "Russia's capable of cursing, although his curses take eighteen years to take place, and America has super strength."

"What about the missing nations?" Yukari asked. England shook his head.

"Not unless you count Hungary's skill with a frying pan," he replied.

"She's a good cook?" Prussia snorted.

"She hits people with it," he quipped.

"Mostly you," Austria replied and Prussia flipped him off.

"So, no special powers," Mizore hummed. "I'm sure Tsukune will look after them."

"So what's this Tsukune then?" Switzerland asked.

"He's human," Yukari replied.

"But I thought you said ….."

"Only we are aware of Tsukune's true nature," Moka replied. "Part of the schooling is learning how to blend in with Humanity and the main rule is to maintain a human appearance and never tell what type of monster you are. That's how we've managed to keep Tsukune's humanity a secret."

"If it's so dangerous," France had recovered from being kicked into the wall and was maintaining a distance from Moka. "Why does he stay?"

"Because we are his friends," Kumuru replied. "And my chosen mate."

"No. he's mine!" Mizore contradicted.

"No, he's mine and Moka's!" Yukari said, with conviction. Moka just rolled her eyes.

"Let's not start that again!" Germany ordered while Prussia 'Kesesese' d.

"I can see the real reason this Tsukune doesn't leave," he smirked. "Why leave when he has his own harem?" Germany smacked his brother around his head and turned to Italy.

"Clearly, this has something to do with you, Italy," he said. Italy looked up.

"Ve~" he said, confused.

"What were you doing when these girls appeared?"

"Eating pasta." Germany rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you were," he said with a touch of sarcasm. "Go make some more and we'll see if that put things right." Happy at the prospect of eating more pasta, Italy went off to make it.

"Germany, could this have anything to do with what happened at the last meeting?" England asked. "I'm getting that feeling of outside interference again."  _ Mischievous fan-fiction writer was sat smirking at her laptop. _

"What happened at your last meeting?" Moka asked.

"Several of us began acting strange," Germany replied. "England used his magic and felt an otherworldly presence. It didn't last long and nobody was hurt ….."

"Speak for yourself!" Denmark replied. "Lest you forget, Norway tied me to post and beat me up, knocking out one of my teeth!"

"It grew back," Norway said.

"Not the point!"

"Most of us weren't hurt," Germany amended.

"Here's the pasta!" Italy said, cheerfully as he came back into the room. "Made to perfection!"

"Good, now eat it!" Germany ordered. Italy was going to enjoy this, usually Germany told him to stop eating pasta during a meeting. He twirled the pasta around his fork and put it into his mouth, chewing with pleasure while everyone held their breath at what would happen.

Italy took another bite, no effect!

"Nothing's happening," Kumuru said when she saw that they were still among the Nations. Italy took another bite but still no flashes of light, no monster girls disappearing, no female Nations coming back.

"Are we stuck here?" Yukari asked. Russia stood beside Mizore.

"It's not so bad," he said. "I would not mind if I had this one for a little sister, instead of Belarus."

"She's a stalker!" Kumuru warned.

"So is Belarus," Russia replied. "But this one is not stalking me which is an improvement." And all four girls wondered what kind of weirdo his little sister was.

"But if we're stuck here," Mizore said. "How can Tsukune become my husband and give me babies?"

"How can he become my destined mate?" Kumuru wailed.

"I can't be with Tsukune  _ and  _ Moka!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Wait!" Kumuru realised something. "Moka, you said that Tsukune and Italy are connected, didn't you?" Moka was not sure she liked where this was going.

"Connected but not the same," she clarified but the damaged was done as the other three girls turned toward Italy.

"Italy!" Kumuru purred as she approached him, her eyes giving off an hypnotic gaze.

"Ve~?" And Italy's eyes began to glaze over. Then Kumuru was pushed to one side and the spell was broken as Mizore wrapped her arms around Italy.

"What do you say we get married and have lots of babies?" she said, making Germany choke as Italy politely tried to extract himself from her embrace and then he was pulled from it and faced the young, black-haired witch.

"No, you don't!" she fumed. "He's mine and Moka's!" And all three girls began fighting over Italy and he disappeared under them in a pile again.

"VE~ HELP!" he screamed and waved his white flag out of the pile and Moka began pulling the others off Italy but they just jumped back on him and once again, they all ended up in a pile. The other Nations did not know what to do.

Then there was a flash of light and the pile of bodies stopped struggling.

Moka stood up first but it was not Moka. The familiar brown hair and green eyes of Hungary met the other Nations, to the delight of Austria, while the other three girls stood up.

"LIECHTENSTEIN!" Switzerland cried as the cute little blonde girl pulled herself from the pile and he ran over and hugged her, followed by Ukraine who was confused as to why she was all over Italy as was Belarus as Italy got up and hid behind Germany again.

"Why am I trying to marry Italy?" Belarus grumbled. "The only one I want to marry is ….." Then she spotted Russia and the creepy aura came down over her eyes.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me ….!" As Russia ran away from his deranged sister, he cursed himself for not asking to keep Mizore instead. Japan came back into the room after speaking with his boss to see Russia running away from Belarus, everyone looking a little stunned and Italy running off to make more pasta with garlic, lots and lots of garlic and Japan read the mood.

“Did I miss something?”

* * *

Bored fan-fiction writer was no longer bored. That was fun!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the connection between Tsukune Aono and Italy? It could be anything! Even the sound of his voice!


	4. Country Girls and No Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Girl Nations while the Monster girls were in Hetalia? Time to find out...

 

** _**Country Girls and no Vampires** _ **

 

_ Yokai Academy … _

  
  


"Tsukune!"

"Moka!"

"Oh, Tsukune!"

"Oh Moka!"

Their lips drew closer and Tsukune and Moka's eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected. Tsukune revelled in the softness of his sweet vampire's lips and then suddenly, the lips were gone. Tsukune opened his eyes to see a girl with long brown hair and green eyes with a look of surprise on her face, his sweet Moka, nowhere to be seen.

"Italy!" the girl said in shock. She then looked confused, then angry and she whipped out a frying pan from who knows where and looked like she was going to hit Tsukune with it.

"Italy, what do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Hungary was not sure what had happened. One moment she was stood beside Austria in the world meeting, the usual chaos going on around them and Prussia bugging Austria as usual and Hungary contemplating hitting him with her frying pan, the next she found herself, sitting down with her eyes closed being kissed. If that was Austria, she would be amazed at his forwardness in a place that was so public. If it was Prussia, it would be Death by Frying Pan.

She opened her eyes and found, to her shock, that it was neither Austria or Prussia but Italy. Italy! She had practically helped to raise this country, she was like his mother. Italy kissed a lot of people but not like this! 'Italy' opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion as if he did not know what was happening either and looked like he was trying to work out who she was.

"Italy!" Then she became angry. If Italy was turning into a pervert because he had been spending too much time with France...

Out came the frying pan!

"Italy, what do you think you're doing?"

Italy looked even more confused and scrambled backwards, away from the pot that threatened to fly at his head. That was when Hungary realised that they were no longer in the conference room but by a lake and Italy was wearing something that looked like a school uniform. A white shirt with a red tie, covered with a school blazer with brown trousers and then she saw that she was wearing a similar blazer with a pleated skirt. A short, pleated skirt.

"Who are you?" 'Italy' asked. Hungary frowned. Had England cast some spell that had gone wrong (as usual) that had robbed Italy of his memories? Maybe it had taken hers too and they had just returned and she and Italy had thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It would explain the kiss and, if that was the case, England was going to learn the physics of what happens when Frying Pan Meets Head.

"Italy?" she said, lowering said frying pan. "It's me, Hungary." 'Italy' shook his head, relaxing as the lethal looking utensil was lowered.

"My name's Tsukune," he replied. "I've never heard of anyone named after a country. Where's Moka?" Hungary just looked at 'Italy' in confusion.

"I don't know any Moka," she replied. "How did we end up out here? What happened to the conference room?"

"There isn't a conference room at Yokai Academy," Tsukune replied. The girl's, Hungary?, words did not make sense but she clearly was not from here. Then a new worry hit Tsukune. Was this girl human or monster?

"What exactly are you?" he asked. "Are you a human or a monster?" Hungary looked at Tsukune like he had gone mad.

"I'm neither," she replied. "I'm a country. I'm the human representation of the Nation of Hungary." That told Tsukune that this girl was something other than human but human orientated and he did not know how the occupants of Yokai Academy would react to that so he had to get her somewhere safe. He took her hand and stood up.

"Come on," he said, standing up and pulling Hungary to her feet. "I need to get you somewhere out of sight, it's not safe out here for you." They ran to the school building, keeping out of sight of other students and made their way to the boy's dormitory. After a few close calls, they managed to make it to Tsukune's room without being seen. Tsukune pulled Hungary into the room, shutting the door tightly shut behind them. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a knife at his throat.

"Belarus!" he heard Hungary exclaimed. Sat on top of him was a girl long, silvery blonde hair with blue-violet eyes and she seemed to be wearing the white sweatshirt with the blue sleeves that Mizore wore with the school skirt and striped stockings and the belt that looped around her left leg. What was really disturbing was the knife she had, pressing dangerously into his jugular. Her cold eyes looked down into his and then they widened with surprise.

"Italy?"

* * *

The last thing Belarus remembered was beside her beloved Big Brother Russia, demanding that they marry and 'become one', with Ukraine sat on his other side, begging her to stop, that Belarus was making Big Brother nervous. Then suddenly she was standing in a strange room with a bed that was more like a sleeping mat, a desk and a chair like a room in a school dormitory, wearing unfamiliar clothes with a skirt that was  _ wayyyy _ too short, stockings with some kind of sweatshirt and Russia and Ukraine had vanished along with everyone else. She had to Big Brother Russia again, if she did not, how could they become one and how could he marry her, marry her, marry her …...

As she puzzled out where she was and how she got there, the door burst open and she spun toward it with her knife drawn to take on any one who came through the door as a boy and girl in school uniforms dove in and she immediately tackled the boy, knocking him to the ground and poking her knife into his neck.

"Belarus!" Belarus looked up at the girl and recognised her as Hungary. She looked down at the boy to see that she was sat on Italy, his eyes wide with shock and a hint of fear.

"Italy?" she withdrew the knife and got off him.

"Hungary!" she replied. "Italy! Where are we? What is this place and where is Big Brother?"

"Belarus," Hungary replied and pointed at 'Italy' getting off the floor. "Apparently, this is not Italy, we're somewhere called Yokai Academy and I can only guess that Russia is back at the World Meeting."

"World Meeting?" Tsukune asked.

"Twice a year," Hungary explained. "All the personifications meet up to discuss world issues and solutions to world problems. At least that's the theory! It doesn't really work in reality, just descends into a big mess. Britain and France try to kill each other, America talks about creating superheroes to combat Global Warming while stuffing his face with burgers, Japan stays quiet while Switzerland tells him to have an opinion or he'll beat him up with his peace prize, Greece and Turkey bicker over who's Japan's best friend, Russia sits on, oh what's his name? Canadia or something like that, and Prussia, who isn't even a country any more, annoys Austria and I usually end up hitting him over the head with my frying pan." Tsukune tried to keep up with all this.

"And do you find solutions to world problems?" he asked.

"Not as a rule," Belarus replied. "The only solution I want is how to become one with Big Brother Russia!" Tsukune just gave Belarus a strange look.

"Oh," Hungary said. "Belarus, this is apparently Tsukune! Tsukune, this is the personification of the Nation of Belarus!"

"He looks like Italy," Belarus replied, coldly.

"I don't get it either," Hungary replied.

"Wait," Tsukune noticed something. "There's two of you here and you're wearing Moka's clothes." He pointed to Hungary and then at Belarus. "And you're wearing Mizore's." He thought for a moment.

"I have to find Kumuru and Yukari," he said and headed for the door.

"We'll help," Hungary replied. "What do they look like?" Tsukune turned back to them.

"No!" he said, adamantly. "I need to explain something to you." He indicated for them to sit down. "Yokai Academy is a school for monsters. If humans are caught here, they would be instantly killed! If they should find you ….. "

"Wait a moment," Belarus replied. "If this is a school for monsters, what are you?" And she whipped out her knife again and Tsukune held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm human!" he promised. "But the other students here don't know that, they think I'm a monster like them. Because they have to learn to blend in with humans, the main school rules are to maintain a human appearance and not to reveal their true natures. That's how I can hide the fact that I'm human. They know me but you two are strangers so you'll attract attention. It's best I go alone and you stay here. If I know Kumuru and Yukari, they'll find me so I shouldn't be long. Please, stay here!"

Hungary nodded but Belarus did not respond and Tsukune left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"This could be some of England's screwed-up magic," Belarus commented. "I still think he's Italy." Hungary just shrugged.

* * *

Ukraine was lost and confused. One moment she was beside Russia trying to keep Belarus from harassing him with constant pleas for him to marry her, the next she was walking down some stairs. Then she felt a cold breeze on her legs and, when she looked down, she realised that she was not wearing her dungarees and was, in fact, wearing a white shirt with a red bow around the collar, covered by a yellow sleeveless sweater, and a very short, pleated skirt. Her legs were bare except for white leg warmers around her calves and black shoes. She realised just how short the skirt was and desperately tried to hold it down to give herself a little more modesty.

Ginei Morioka fiddled with his camera as he made his way up to the roof. The girls should be getting ready for Gym Class and the roof had a great view of the girl's changing room window. Plenty of opportunity for some juicy photos that he had better make sure he kept out of the Newspaper Club classroom this time. When he accidentally mixed some up with the photos for the next edition of the school paper one time, Moka, Kumuru, Mizore and Yukari were less than impressed (probably because there were pictures of them too) and he barely got out of the classroom alive.

As he climbed the stairs, he looked up to see a girl with a slightly dazed look on her face, trying to keep her skirt from revealing more than she would like it to. Strangely, she was dressed in the same clothes as Kumuru and, while she was not as pretty as Kumuru, her boobs were just as impressive. She was not anyone the werewolf recognised but Gin would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Ukraine heard someone on the stairs and looked up to see a boy with black hair, held up with a thin red hair band. His eyes were red-brown and he wore a school blazer over a white shirt opened at the collar with a pendant, bearing a wolf's head holding a ring in its mouth, around his neck. He had a look on his face than reminded her of someone but she could not remember who.

"Hello, lovely girl," he purred. "You seemed to be lost. Perhaps I can help you." Ukraine nodded.

"I don't know where I am," she replied. "I was at a World Meeting with my little brother and sister, Russia and Belarus and then I found myself here, wearing these clothes. Where am I?"

_ Russia! Belarus! Those are countries, aren't they?  _ Gin thought but figured that, maybe this girl's parents just had some weird naming kink. He took the girl's hand (which was very close to her short skirt), brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm Ginei Morioka," he said, sultrily. "And who might you be, pretty lady?" Now she knew who this boy reminded her of. France! She expected him to whip out a rose at any moment.

"I'm Ukraine." she replied, a little nervous of the boy's intentions. Gin frowned again.

"So you, your brother and your sister are named after countries?" he asked and Ukraine shook her head.

"We are countries," she replied. "I'm the human personification of the Nation of Ukraine." Gin was not sure if he believed the rest of what she said but he did pick up on one word. Human. If she was human, that was not good! He had to take her somewhere safe.

"Come on," he said, taking her arm and pulled her down the stairs. "We need to you out of sight before someone see you and starts asking questions. Human is not a good thing to be around here." Ukraine frowned at his words. What did he mean  _ Human was not a good thing to be around here! _ Then she gave a small squeal when Gin put his arm around her but all he did was guide her through the corridors, although he was squeezing her a little tightly.

* * *

Gin thanked his lucky stars that most people were in their classes right now and that he had a free period so they made their way through the deserted corridors without being spotted until...

"Ukraine!"

They both turned to see a pretty young girl running toward them. She had blond chin length hair with a purplish bow on the right side of her head but the strange thing for Gin was she seemed to be wearing Yukari's clothes.

"Liechtenstein!"

Another one! If Gin remembered his geography correctly, Liechtenstein was a little country, sandwiched between Switzerland and Austria and one of only two double-landlocked countries in the world. Who else was going to pop up? Japan? America?

Liechtenstein had been wandering the corridors since she found herself in this strange place, dressed in these weird clothes. Stockings held up with suspenders and a short pleated skirt (Big Brother would have a fit if he saw just how short it was!), a pink blouse with a corset that was a darker pink, a cape and a witch's hat. She was in what appeared to be a school and was about to knock on a door to ask for help when she finally saw a familiar face. Ukraine came into the corridor with some boy with black hair, both dressed in uniforms, except that Ukraine was wearing a sleeveless sweater but it was definitely her and she ran up to Ukraine and hugged her.

"What's happening, Ukraine?" she asked. "Where's the conference building? Where's Big Brother?" Ukraine comforted the younger nation.

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm sure we'll find them soon." Gin was eager to be off and put his arms around both Nations to get them moving.

"We better get going before someone sees us," he warned and he moved the two female nations along but that did not stop him from trying to cop a feel as his hands moved down and he gave each girl's bottom a squeeze. Ukraine gave a startled  _ eeek! _ but the next thing Gin knew he had his legs kicked out from under him. He landed on the floor and Liechtenstein put her foot on his neck.

"This is what Big Brother taught me to do if someone touched me without permission," she warned and Gin held his hands up in surrender and she took her foot off his neck. He got up and did not touch either girl again, just leading the way instead and they reached the Newspaper Club classroom. Once they were safe behind the closed door, Gin turned toward the two girls.

"I don't know if I believe this thing about you being countries or not," he told them. "Or whether or not you're human but this is a school for monsters and, if you're found out by anyone else, you could be killed." Liechtenstein huddled into Ukraine's side as she hugged the frightened girl to her.

"Are you a monster?" Liechtenstein asked.

"I'm a werewolf," Gin replied and the girls gasped, Liechtenstein looking prepared to put him on his ass again if she had to. "Don't worry, I'm a friend and I have a human friend. I need you to stay here while I go and get him, don't leave for any reason and if anybody comes in, hide!" Gin was about to leave when the door burst open and they all held their breath.

* * *

Tsukune decided to go to the Newspaper Club classroom first as Kumuru and Yukari might be there and opened the door to find Gin about to leave and he groaned, seeing two girls over Gin's shoulder. Did these girls not know that Gin had been a world class, card-carrying pervert from the age of five? Then he realised that the girl with the big chest was wearing Kumuru's clothes and the younger girl with the bow on the side of her head was dressed like Yukari. He pushed Gin to one side to get a better look.

"Italy!"

Not again! Tsukune had the feeling that another two 'countries' had turned up but why did they all think he was Italy.

"You're not a country too, are you Tsukune?" Gin smirked.

"Are they calling themselves countries?" Tsukune asked, indicating to the girls and Gin nodded.

"Ukraine," he replied. "And the little one's Liechtenstein, apparently. How did you guess?"

"I've got two hiding in my room," Tsukune replied. "Hungary and Belarus."

"Is my little sister here?" Ukraine asked. "And Hungary? How did we get here, Italy?" Tsukune sighed. He did not know why these girls thought he was this Italy.

"I'm not Italy," he informed the two girls. "My name is Tsukune and, if Belarus is your sister, yes she is, as well as Hungary. I think we should go to my room while the corridors are empty, anyone can walk in here and I don't want to think of the consequences if they're found and people decide they're human."

So began a sneaky journey to Tsukune's room.

* * *

Four cute girls in a boy's room was Gin's fantasy, it was just too bad it was Tsukune's room and he was not leaving any time soon and he was too much of a gentleman to join in. Instead, Tsukune had sent him out to see if any more strange girls had shown up but, luckily it seemed to be just the four but Moka, Kumuru, Mizore and Yukari were still missing.

"So it's possible they might have been swapped for you," Tsukune told his theory to the female countries. "Will they be all right?"

"I should think so," Hungary replied. "I would say France is the biggest threat, he's such a pervert but England will keep him in line. He's a gentleman and he and France are always bickering so if France misbehaves, England will have a reason to squabble with him. America's hero complex means he'll look after them too. Germany will take responsibility for their well-being so I wouldn't worry about that."

"What if they find out they're monsters?" Gin asked.

"That won't bother the Magic Trio much," Ukraine replied. "They're used to that kind of thing."

"Magic Trio?"

"England, Norway and Romania," Belarus replied. "They're all capable of magic. England sees fairies and unicorns and something he calls Flying Mint Bunny, Norway's friend is a troll and some nations suspect that Romania's a vampire. They also think that the Magic Trio are delusional."

"You don't sound like one of them," Tsukune commented. Belarus shrugged.

"I've seen some things myself, Italy" she confessed with disinterest.

"Why do you keep calling Tsukune Italy?" Gin asked.

"He looks like Italy," Liechtenstein replied. "He feels like Italy."

"Describe Italy," Tsukune said. "Tell me what he looks like."

"Well, he has auburn hair," Hungary replied and everyone turned to look at Tsukune's black hair and Hungary frowned. "With a big stray curl on the left side of his head." The curl was missing. "He rarely opens his eyes but when he does, they're a beautiful amber colour." They look at Tsukune's eyes and, while gorgeous in their own right, they were dark brown. Hungary stepped back in shock.

"You're really not Italy!" she gasped. "I helped raise that Nation, how did I miss all that?" Belarus hummed.

"Even now I know," she commented. "I still see Italy when I look at you. Could this be anything to do with the last World Meeting when everyone began acting strange?"

"What World Meeting?" Tsukune asked.

"It was all very odd," Liechtenstein replied. "America and Canada, who are twins, got all smoochy with each other, France called England Mama but England didn't beat him up like we thought he would but just became all calm and business-like, Sweden was all protective of Finland and Finland was all cute, but they're like that any way. Russia was acting like a servant to Latvia and Belarus …..." Belarus glared at her. "Well, any way! Norway beat up Denmark and Italy said he was a exorcist and threw some kind of water grenade and start shooting stuff and his brother Romano, that is South Italy, took out a sword, grew a tail and horns and became covered in blue flames and they claimed they were exorcising a fan-fiction demon." Tsukune decided there and then that Personified Countries were nuts!

"England cast a detention spell and concluded that it was interference from something outside our world," Hungary informed them. ( _ Fan-fiction writer gives a little wave at her screen!) _

"If this is what it is," Belarus said. "All this should end by itself."

"So we just wait?" Gin asked.

"What else can we do?" Tsukune replied. "We'll just have to keep ourselves occupied in the meantime." Gin moved over to Hungary and stood between her and Belarus, giving them his smoothest smile.

"How do you suppose we can keep ourselves entertained?" he purred and for a moment, there was a startled look on both Hungary and Belarus's face and Tsukune groaned, guessing what Gin had just done.

_ Clang! _

Groping Hungary was a bad idea because, no matter how fast the werewolf was, he was no match for the speed of Hungary's frying pan as it smashed into Gin's face and he hit the ground. Groping Belarus is similarly bad as she whipped round with her knife but, fortunately (depending on how you look at it) Hungary had got there first as Gin was already unconscious on the ground and Belarus's knife sliced through empty air.

"He's just like France!" Hungary condemned the knocked-out Gin while Belarus was about to go in and finish the job but Tsukune blocked her way.

"Please don't!" he begged. "Yeah, he's a pervert but he's a good friend and I don't want to explain the bloodstains in my room or have to hide his corpse." Belarus grumbled but put her knife away.

"Next time he does that," she promised. "I'll break his fingers!"

"Deal!" Tsukune agreed, hoping everything would be back to normal before Gin woke up because Tsukune had the uncomfortable feeling that Belarus had experience of that kind of thing and everyone found a place to sit, stepping over Gin's comatose body. The four girls sat on Tsukune's bed while he sat in the chair. Hungary examined her frying pan.

"I'm confused," she admitted. "We swapped round, even changed clothes but we still have our weapons. I wondered why that is?"

_ _ Why? Because I'm the writer of this story and can do what I bloody well like! _ _

Hungary shrugged.

"So," she said. "What kind of creature is Moka and what's she like?" Tsukune smiled.

"She's a vampire," he replied. "But don't get the wrong idea, she's really sweet and nice. At least, when she's wearing her rosary, she is. The times I've removed it, she becomes a different Moka. Scarier. When she's wearing the rosary, she has pink hair and green eyes. When it removed she has long silvery white hair and red eyes."

"Sounds like Prussia," Hungary commented. "But he's an albino! Is this Moka your girlfriend?" Tsukune blushed.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" Hungary replied. "You were kissing her when I took her place so she must be!" Tsukune turned red.

"Men!"

"So?" Ukraine asked. "Who did I replace?"

"Kumuru," he replied. "She's a succubus. She had blue hair, purplish eyes and big …. well, you two have something in common. She kind of came after me to get revenge of Moka, she wanted to steal me from her and it ended in a fight. Inner Moka came out and was going to kill Kumuru but I stopped her and now Kumuru's convinced that I'm her destined mate."

"And are you?" Ukraine asked. Tsukune pulled a face like he was not sure. Hungary and Ukraine just looked at each other.

"Men!" they said together. Tsukune turned to Belarus.

"You were swapped with Mizore," he said. "She's a snow woman and, frankly, something of a stalker."

"No comment!" Hungary muttered. Both Tsukune and Belarus stared at her. Tsukune thought he was missing something there, something Belarus knew all about.

"Anyway," Tsukune did not know what that was all about but thought it better defuse the situation. "She has purple hair and blue eyes. She's got into her head that I'm her future husband and future father of her babies."

"Have you tried hard enough to get that out of her head?" Belarus asked. "She sounds obsessed." In the heads of the other Nations was the adage about the pot calling the kettle black.

"Well," Tsukune replied. "I have tried ….." Three girl Nations rolled their collective eyes.

"Men!"

"And what about me?" Liechtenstein asked, shyly. Tsukune could not believe this sweet girl had knocked Gin on to his backside.

"You replaced Yukari," he replied. "She has black hair, purple eyes and is something of a prodigy. She's in a class, much higher than her age group and was something of a brat at first. She kept casting spells on me to keep me away from Moka, she had something of a crush on her. Turns out she got picked on a lot and made it worse by pranking her classmates. We helped her when a gang cornered her and now she has a crush on both me and Moka."

"She sounds a little young to be thinking like that," Hungary replied. Tsukune nodded.

"She's fourteen," he replied.

"Then why haven't you discouraged her?" Belarus asked. "Unless you like that kind of thing." A dark aura fell over Belarus's eyes and the others did not look any friendlier either.

"NO!" Tsukune denied.

"Then why haven't you told her she's too young?" Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland was very clear about that. No boyfriends until she was physically eighteen. In fact no boyfriends _EVER_ _!_

"It's kind of hard to let her down easy," he muttered.

"Men!" said a chorus of four voices.

"Well, you have quite a harem, Tsukune," Hungary commented. "No boyfriends to add to the mix?" Although that might be redeeming in Hungary's eyes.

"NO!" Tsukune replied. "And I don't have a harem! I didn't ask for all these girls to like me, it just kind of …... happened!"

"Well, it's unfair to string them all along," Belarus said. "You need to pick one and marry them, marry them, marry them ….."

"That's what Inner Moka says," Tsukune commented. "Just not the 'marry them' bit."

"Inner Moka's right," Hungary replied. "You need to choose one then the others can get over it and find someone else. You don't seem like a player or a womaniser but your indecision can be just as hurtful. Be a man, grow a pair and make a choice!"

"How long is this going to take?" Belarus got up and began pacing the room. (stepping on Gin as she did so), "I want to get back to Big Brother Russia so we can become one." Tsukune's eyes widened with shock and he turned to Hungary.

"What does she mea...?" Hungary cut him off.

"Don't ask!" was all she said.

"Belarus," Ukraine replied. "Russia will not become one with you, although I'm sure he'll be concerned about our disappearance.

"I'm sure Big Brother is worrying about me now," Liechtenstein commented. "And I know Austria will be worried about you too, Hungary."

"How much long will this take?" Hungary muttered and ( _because this fan-fiction writer is not completely heartless and takes pity_ ) there were four blinding flashes of light and the four girl Nations were replaced by Kumuru, Mizore, Yukari and Inner Moka, holding the rosary that she managed to get out of Italy's hand before they were transported back. Seeing that they were in Tsukune's room, Inner Moka put the rosary back on and became Outer Moka again. Then they saw Tsukune.

Gin began to regain consciousness, only to be knocked back into oblivion again by the stampede of girls leaping on the boy of their dreams.

"TSUKUNE!" Tsukune disappeared under them and yelped as he felt a familiar pair of teeth sink into his neck.

Yes, everything was back to normal!

* * *

The fan-fiction writer sat back as she finished playing about with the occupants of Hetalia and Rosario + Vampire. Home Sweet Home, Girls! And now the fan-fiction writer turned her mind to what other mayhem she could cause!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was as far as I got with this but I'm hoping to get back to it as soon as I finish a few projects I've got going on. Has anyone made the connection between Italy and Tsukune yet?

**Author's Note:**

> How will this affect the other animes? Stay tune!


End file.
